2009
' & 'MISS PIGGY' with Bob Iger.]] campaign, featuring the Muppets, is announced for 2010.]] Television & Movies *[[w:c:muppet:Coming Home|'SESAME' STREET: Coming Home: Military Families Cope with Change]]'' on PBS, APRIL 1 *''[[w:c:muppet:Dinosaur Train|'JIM' HENSON’s Dinosaur Train]]'' on PBS, September 7 *''[[w:c:muppet:Families Stand Together|'SESAME' STREET: Families Stand Together: Feeling Secure in Tough Times]]'' on PBS, September 9 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 40 premieres on PBS, November 10 ([[w:c:muppet:Abby's Flying Fairy School|'Abby'’s Flying Fairy School]] debuts) International Television & Movies *''Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez'' premieres on Germany Disney Channel, February 21 *''Sesamgade'' premieres on Danish TV2, October 18 Appearances *'Grover' on [[w:c:muppet:Sunny Side Up|The '''SUNNY' Side Up Show]], January 1 *SESAME STREET'' Muppets on Scrubs, January 27 *'MISS PIGGY' on The Today Show, February 6 *''SESAME STREET'' Live on PIX 11 Morning News, February 6 *'MISS PIGGY' on on PIX 11 Morning News, February 12 *'MISS PIGGY' on The View, February 12 *[[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, March 20 *'Elmo' on The Today Show, APRIL 2 *'Elmo' & Abby Cadabby on The Bonnie Hunt Show, APRIL 7 *'Elmo' on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, APRIL 15 *'Zoe' on The Today Show, May 14. *'Fozzie Bear' on The Late Late Show, June 2 *'Elmo', BIG BIRD, Cookie Monster, OSCAR THE GROUCH, Rosita, & Abby Cadabby on A Capitol Fourth, July 4 *Gary Knell on The Takeaway, July 22 *'BIG BIRD', OSCAR THE GROUCH, Cookie Monster, & Elmo on Food Network Challenge, July 26 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' on Great Performances, July 30 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' on CBS Sunday Morning (interviewed at Great Performances), August 2 *''SESAME STREET'' gets a Lifetime Achievement Award at the Daytime Emmy Awards, August 30 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on Ameica’s date, September 2 *'Elmo' & Jean Chatzky on The Today Show, September 6 *'Elmo' & his mom on The Today Show, September 8 *'Elmo' & Gary Knell on Tell Me More, September 8 *'Elmo' on Tell Me More, September 9 *'KERMIT THE FROG' is Lady Gaga’s date for the MTV Video Music Awards, September 13 *'Gonzo the Great' & Animal on Dancing with the Stars, September 28 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on Access Hollywood for Give a Day. Get a Disney Day., September 30 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Good Morning America for Give a Day. Get a Disney Day., October 5 *'FRAN BRILL' & Zoe on CBS News Philadelphia to promote JIM HENSON’s Fantastic World & the 40th anniversary of SESAME STREET on October 12th. *'Elmo' & Cookie Monster on Dinner: Impossible, October 21 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' on CBC Q with Jian Ghomeshi & other [[w:c:muppet:Waste Reduction Week|'WASTE' Reduction Week]] events, October 21 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' & BIG BIRD on Jimmy Kimmel Live, November 4 *'Elmo', Cookie Monster & Abby Cadabby on The Today Show, November 6 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' on The Bonnie Hunt Show, November 9 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH', Zoe, Grover, Abby Cadabby & Roscoe Orman on Good Morning America, November 9 *'Elmo' & Rosita on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, November 9 *Special SESAME STREET episode host inFANity, November 9 *''SESAME STREET'' Muppets host a week of Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?, November 9 - 13 *'Elmo' & Chris on on PIX 11 Morning News, November 10 *Sonia Manzano on CNN.com Live, November 10 *Gary Knell on The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer, November 10 *Bob McGrath on The Takeaway, November 10 *Roscoe Orman on Tell Me More, November 10 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH', Zoe, & Prairie Dawn on The Doctors, November 17 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & a SESAME STREET Float at Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 24 *The Muppets on Dancing with the Stars, November 24 *The Muppets on Andrea Bocelli & David Foster: My Christmas, November 28 *The Muppets on Christmas in Rockefeller Center, December 2 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on The Today Show, December 3 *'Elmo', Rostia, & Cookie Monster on |The Tyra Show, December 3 *The Muppets & Andrea Bocelli on The Jay Leno Show, December 7 *'Elmo' on [[w:c:muppet:Sunny Side Up|The '''SUNNY' Side Up Show]], December 115 *'MISS PIGGY' on ''The Bonnie Hunt Show, December 18 *'MISS PIGGY' on The Wendy Williams Show, December 18 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on on PIX 11 Morning News, February 23 *The Muppets on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, February 23 *[[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]], VH1 program The Great Debate International Appearances *'Elmo' interning for a day on Go'morgen Danmark, October 19 *'Ernie' on Germany Nachtmagazin, November 11 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY (via satellite) on The One Show on BBC One, December 17 *''[[w:c:muppet:Jul med Jeppe, Marie og Elmo|Jul med Jeppe, Marie og Elmo]], has 'Elmo' & Signe as the primary hosts, December 24 On the web *The Possibility Shop debuts, November 20 Home Video *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Loves You (video)|'Elmo' Loves You]], January 6 *[[w:c:muppet:Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Pirates and Other Stories|'Bert' & Ernie’s Great Adventures: Pirates and Other Stories]], February 23 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo and Friends: Tales of Adventure|'Elmo' & Friends: Tales of Adventure]], March 3 *[[w:c:muppet:Follow That Bird (video)|Follow That BIRD: 25th Anniversary Deluxe Edition]], February 24 *Bedtime for Frances, February 31 *[[w:c:muppet:Being Green (video)|Being GREEN]], 'APRIL' 7 *[[w:c:muppet:Pirates: Elmo and the Bookaneers|Pirates: Elmo & the Bookaneers]], 'APRIL' 21 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Home Video Boxed Sets|The Best of Elmo’s World: Volume 2]], May 5 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo and Abby's Birthday Fun!|'Elmo' & Abby’s Birthday Fun!]], June *[[w:c:muppet:Bedtime with Elmo|Bedtime with Elmo]], July *Sid the Science Kid: Change Happens, August 4 *Sid the Science Kid: The Bug Club, August 4 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: All About Faces!|'Elmo'’s World: All About Faces!]], September 1 *A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa, September 29 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Animal Adventures (video)|'Elmo'’s Animal Adventures]], October 1 *[[w:c:muppet:40 Years of Sunny Days|40 Years of SUNNY Days]], November 10 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo and Friends: The Letter Quest and Other Magical Tales|'Elmo' & Friends: The Letter Quest & Other Magical Tales]], November 10 International Home Video *[[w:c:muppet:Follow That Bird (video)#International releases|'BIBOS' abenteuerliche Flucht: 25th Anniversary Deluxe Edition]], 'APRIL' 29 *Die Muppets: Briefe an den Weihnachtsmann, December 3 Books *[[w:c:muppet:The Diva Code|The Diva Code: MiSS PIGGY on Life, Love, & the 10,000 Idiotic Things Men FROGS Do]], January 27 *[[w:c:muppet:Abby Mix & Match Nursery Rhymes|'Abby' Mix & Match Nursery Rhymes]], January 27 *Giggly & Wiggly, January 27 *[[w:c:muppet:In Elmo's Easter Parade|In Elmo’s Easter Parade]], January *Farscape: Volume 1, March 21 *[[w:c:muppet:Kermit Culture|'KERMIT' Culture]], May 25 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street|'SESAME' STREET: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the STREET]], October *[[w:c:muppet:Street Gang|'STREET' Gang: The Complete History of SESAME STREET]]'' second edition, fall Comics *Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning: Part 3: Yes, That’s Our Baby, January 29 *Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning: Part 4: Hynerian Rhapsody, February 25 *Farscape: Strange Detractors: Part 1, March 25 *The Muppet Show Comic Book 1, March 25 *Farscape: Strange Detractors: Part 2, APRIL 29 *The Muppet Show Comic Book 2, APRIL 29 *Farscape: Dargos Lament: Part 1, APRIL 29 *Farscape: Dargos Lament: Part 2, May 27 *Farscape: Strange Detractors: Part 3, May 27 *Muppet Robin Hood 1, May 27 *The Muppet Show Comic Book 3, June 3 *Muppet Robin Hood 2, July 1 *The Muppet Show Comic Book 4, July 1 Merchandise *Myzos are released, August Attractions Events *'JIM HENSON'’s Fantastic World **Atlanta History Center (Atlanta, GA), January 1 - 18 **Orange County Regional History Center (Orlando, FL), February 7 - May 3 **Experience Music Project Science Fiction Museum & Hall of Fame (Seattle, WA), May 23 - August 16 **James A. Michener Art Museum (Doylestown, PA), September 5 - November 29 **Mississippi Museum of Art (Jackson, MS), December 19 - 31 *[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson: Wonders from His Workshop|'JIM' HENSON: Wonders from His Workshop]] **Center for Puppetry Arts (Atlanta, GA), January 1 - September 13 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast|''SESAME'' STREET at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast]], January 30 *'MISS PIGGY' at Macy’s Glamorama in Chicago, Illinois, August 21 *New York City proclaims NOVEMBER 10 SESAME STREET Day *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street: The Longest Street in the World|''SESAME'' STREET photo exhibit, Union Station, Washington, D.C.]], NOVEMBER 10 - 30 *Brooklyn Public Library Exhibit, November 14 to February 21 *''SESAME STREET’s 40th Birthday Party, November 15 *'KERMIT THE FROG' holiday postmark, December 1 - 30 *The 'JIM HENSON' Company’s ''Fraggle Rock Holiday Toy Drive Benefit event at Kitson in West Hollywood, December 9 Parades *The Tournament of Roses Parade features a SESAME STREET float, January 1 *''Indy 500 Parade'' features the Super Grover Balloon *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 24 *''6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features balloon versions of Bear with Tutter, Super Grover, KERMIT THE FROG & Elmo Music videos *"Bohemian Rhapsody" with the original instrumental tracks by Queen *"I Believe" with Tiffany Thornton Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live presents [[w:c:muppet:1-2-3 Imagine! with Elmo & Friends|1-2-3 Imagine! with '''Elmo' & Friends]], the 30th anniversary tour *[[w:c:muppet:Bert & Ernie, Goodnight!|'Bert' & Ernie, Goodnight!]]'' at the Children’s Theatre Company, September 8 - October 25 People *Alaina Reed dies, December 17 Websites *The Muppet Mindset, fan site, August 26 See also *'2009' on the Muppet Wiki *'2009' on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Page Navigation Category:Articles Category:Pages #